


Zombies on the Beach

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan learns that Rupert is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Death of a major character, but off screen.
> 
> 100 words and two character arcs. I love that I did that! 
> 
> Okay, fewer than 100 word because Open Office has a couple of word counting bugs.
> 
> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday – fire – but the prompt is flexible is sunlight -> sun -> great big fireball -> fire.

Faith stared at the corpses, waiting for just one of them to start moving again, wondering if she could get away with decking a human, when he chose to speak. “It's a shame Ripper wasn't here. Ripper always adored the classics.”

Aidan was between them before Faith could hit Ethan. “You hadn't heard?” Faith gave Aidan a sharp look. He was speaking gently to this asshole?

Ethan raised an arm against the sunlight. “No. No.”

“Rupert Giles is dead.”

Ethan looked as pale as the zombies had the night before. Maybe she didn't need to punch him.


End file.
